Story of a Dark Life
by Keety Rhea
Summary: A girl who lives in the Harry Potter world comes to terms with her past and tries to tell her story. Includes: Cutting, Abuse, and Rape and all those in between. Sorry bad at introduction. Just please read and review I know I am not the best writer but
1. Default Chapter

Declaimer

I want everyone to know that I am using many sources of Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling (which is a good book) and some character are asked to use by people. Also disclaimer to HOL a Hogwarts School who helped with everything. I do not owe some of the events that happens here in the story they are all combine as mine and others.

Thanks you to:

I want to thank HOL for helping me out and giving me the permission to write this story with some characters. I would like to also thank J.K. Rowlings for making the Harry Potter because without her I probably would not ever thought of become a writer. I would like to thank my friends and family that how been with me through the rough times. I would like to thank Mr. Forte for this chance to actually write this stuff. And I would like to say one thing: That this novel series is based on some events of my life and others all mixed in one. So please take caution this is not a novel to take lightly.

Prologue

Sitting in a small room a female stiletto sat in silence. The air was dry; nothing could be seen. As the moonlight washed itself into the window, the figure was seen, long dark brown hair flown in her face. The moonlight made her eyes shine like glisten silver yet her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying. Her lips were soft pink but were dry and brittle. Her skin was cream and moistens from tears that fell moments before. Those tears are very important for they had waited for this girl to cry for many years. These years were not of pain but of sorrow, loneness, and despair. The silence was broken with a _swish._ The girl did not winced she just stared at her scared, bruised, bloody, left arm. The blood flows wrapped around her lower left arm and spilling into a puddle of crimson liquid. She mumbled words that only a child would say and as she muffled words a large medieval door banged open against the walls of the room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Numb

"What are you doing!" demanded a voice. She turned and her silver eyes widen with fear. _NO THEY CANNOT SEE! _She screamed in her mind. She did not know what to do, then she pulled out her wand and as she began to speak a charm a hand grabbed her left wrist.

"What are you doing!" barked the voice. Her eyes tried to look up but, even then it was either too dark or she was blind because she could not see who grabbed her bloody wrist. She hears the voice whisper and then she heard an older voice whisper back. She was worried; she was scared that she would be kicked out of the only place except for the villa she called home.

"Who…who are you?" she stuttered out with fear. She could hear the bloody dripping from off her arm. She felt the grip on her wrist tighten. She was more scared than she has in awhile. Then as she stared blindly upwards with fear she felt another hand but this was different because it was gently laid upon her right shoulder. She felt at peace for a single moment.

"Keety…it is me Ella, Ella Dowling. Why are you doing this," Ella said with concern. Keety lowered her eyes and felt she was nothing but, hurtful trouble. _Great Job Keety. Keety Rhea a first year Ravenclaw was expelled from HOL today! _She yelled as she thought of the headlines in the Daily Prophet.

"Ella…calm yourself and let go of her wrist dear," the other voice spoke, "Keety…I am Professor Laffengraff one of the Ravenclaw Head Professors." _"Oh heavens no!" _She screamed in her mind. She was clinching her fists to hold her fear and shame in herself. The Professor walked around her and lifted Keety's chin and said, "My dear please tell me why you do this to yourself? I don't think you family would like to know that their child is hurting herself."

"That is why I do it!" Keety blurted out in anger and turned her head to her side. She lowers her head allowing her hair to hid the anger and fear in her eyes from Laffengraff and Ella words. Keety somehow felt their surprise when she said that. _"Why did you say that you dang idiot,"_ she said and clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palm.

"What do you mean Keety? I mean what did you family do to you?" Ella asked with more concern in her voice. Keety was now in trouble. She remembered it clearly: The Daily Prophet gave big headlines about the rich Rhea family. Death eaters killed her family. But, see no one expect those few knew that the Rhea's were one of the highest known members of the death eaters' cult.

"Ella, you **_DON'T _**want to know the truth," Keety said in a low pitch voice. Keety tilted her head slightly almost dead like. Her pupils were dilated. Just by the way she turned you would think she was control by something. She wanted Ella to heed her warning and forget what she admitted trice before. The pain intensive more and more. The pain of opening a book that has not been read, not even she; the author of the book has read it because of the horror. Yet she could play it like a muggle moving picture. She held this pain in her and she swore no one would know the pain. Her frighten body tried to get up and run because she could not see she was held by someone.

"LET ME GO!" Keety screamed and struggled to release herself from the gasps that were holding her. Tears fell and she pleaded for them to let go.

"I am not letting go! Tell me what did they do to make you hurt yourself," Ella said. Keety felt liquid on her right hand. _"Is Ella crying?" _She was pondering this and her motherly instincts took her and she hugged Ella.

"Ella…You don't need to know because you don't need my pain. Please let me deal with this my way," Keety explained softly.

"And what? Let you bleed to death," Ella asked. Even without her sight she could tell Ella was pissed. Keety knew Ella's eyebrows would lower and her bottom lip would be tucked in.

"I am not trying to bleed to death! I am just trying to bleed! I am dead in my mind. I am like a fallen spirit yet I am physical alive. So I cut to make sure I am **_BLOODY _**alive!" She explained with a dead look. Her face was pale yet it was still tan like. She did feel dead since she was four yet she started to cut when she was eleven. Keety felt confusion because she knew nothing she said made sense. How could she tell her horrors to Ella: her eagle-sister? She went silent for a moment and then lifted her face and stared blindly at she did not know what.

"Let go of me. I will not run," she spoke with a dead yet soft tone. Ella slowly let go as if worried Keety was lying. Keety sat down with the help of Ella. Keety took out her wand and quickly spoke a charm. She heard a gasp but did not know from whom. She had exposed the real body. From head to toe. She was scarred, burned, and bloody knows what.

"These are not all from cutting," she mentioned as if she knew what they were thinking, "these were made by my family and I will give you the real truth that are hidden in the dark corners with myself."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Birth and Family

I was born under Hekate and Selene's skies. I was a winter baby. That was eleven years ago. My mother and father were the head of the family.

My father was a tall mad with messy brown hair. His eyes were a deep hazel that stole many hearts yet they were cold and monstrous when stared into at the estate. His present at the estate was feared. His smile was sly and uncanny.

My mother was shorter woman compare to my father and she had a fine figure. Her hair was long and wavy and as dark as black ink. Her eyes were of ice blue. Her stares brought only discomfort to the family. Mother's smile was sly as fathers.

What made mother and father so alike were not just their smiles but they were purebloods. Not only that but they were Death Eaters. Most of my family except for few were Death Eaters.

Only four adults I knew were not Death Eaters. There were my grandmother Jackie, my granddad Neal Sr., their son Neal Jr., and mother's sister Tina.

Jackie was a plump woman. I will remember that of her. Something else Jackie had was huge hazel eyes with a look a sere and sympathy look. She seems to always have that look whenever I saw her. She had jet-black hair with streaks of gray. Before granddad Neal Sr. died; he and her were head of house.

For some odd reason the Death Eaters of my family seem scared of granddad. Maybe because of his way of standing or by the strong features in his face when he stared at father. To me he was my protector. My granddad would take me almost everywhere. Father would try to take me to go to his private library and I would only blink; I would see a light brown 12 inch wand right up a the nuke of his neck. Granddad would just stare at my father. Granddad would securely take me and say, "I may never allow Keety to see you, **_ALONE_**!" I remember father just smiling as if it did not faze him. Granddad was not a Death Eater. We didn't understand why father was a Death Eater, but granddad was very sad when mention of father.

Father's brother was for what I remember a very tall man (I was just a small child) with dark brown hair that looked a little long but not much. He had these eyes that I would never forget. Full of sorrow and lost, they were a grayish-blue like light gray clouds coming to pour rain upon the world.

Tina was a burst of life; I just never saw her much. She was very different from looks and personality from Mum. Tina was just a slight taller. She had a deep chocolate colored short hair (she dyed it pink when I was six) that would curl at the end when dried. She lived at the estate because mum's parents died and granddad thought it would best if she if she lived with us. She would walk in the gardens with her owl, Marie. Marie is a Barn owl given Tina by her mother. She as always quiet about her mother, I was a little girl so I thought she was sad about her mum's death.

I have more family members, over sixty of them actually. But, I never really saw any of them because they were always "away" on business.

My family were and are pure-bloods. We are so pure that somehow we married into our family or a family as pure as ours. That was why I knew how closed my family was. Even the idea of talking to halflings, mudbloods, or muggles would be a disgrace.

I was born into a family of shadows, double-lives really. So highly thought of but that was only they let people think. You knew us only skin deep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapters 3: Years of Happiness

From the time I was born till I was about three years old those were years of happiness where I felt I was on cloud nine and I never thought I would fall. I was a happy child. I would always a smile on my face. I love those days with a passion.

In those years I learned how to read when I was two and half years old. I was very smart for my age. I mean I began to talk by the age of six months.

How I became so smart that young of an age was because my grandfather and my grandmother would take me to their work offices. And teach me while they worked.

Grandfather was an Auron for the Ministry and an asst. for DADA (Defense Against Dark Arts) in America, yet he never went to America because of me he said. Grandmother was a potions aka Alchemist. She made potions and sold them to Ministry. They would work long hard hours but they always had me around.

It seem that my grandparents treated me like I was their daughter. I mean my parents were very distant from me since I was born. It was rumor that my grandfather took me only days after my birth. I ask grandfather if it was true but all he did was say, "my dear child your mother and…. father are busy people and think they can handle you." He explained and yet I didn't understand. They had another son and he wasn't taken until I was three.

Their other child was born in the fall of the next year after I was born. He was a large child with chubby cheeks. He had almond hazel-blue eyes. I never really knew him because my mum and dad always kept him so closely near. It was almost like if I were to become close that I would change him.

The years passed and I grew up more but I was still a curious child. I lived in a mansion that had at least forty rooms on just the first floor. The second floor has just as many. I normally went freely to where I wished. Yet, there was always something I felt watching me. It was not a calming sensation. The mansion's cream marble walls had an essence of dark secrets and lies.

Even with the walls full of secrets and lies, I saw myself protective. It was more like I was sheltered from my family. I would see members of my look pale like they were vampires. They made me feel like they wanted to take my soul just like the Demontors from Azkaban Prison. The only person who truly protected me was grandfather.

This was my dream world almost because the only thing keeping me here would not last long and then I began to fade.


End file.
